


Kido's Frilly Skirt

by KidoTaka



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidoTaka/pseuds/KidoTaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you don't want to be seen in a skirt, maybe it's best to not put one on in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kido's Frilly Skirt

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on 2nd Jan. Just an excuse for fluffy KanoKido really.

It wasn’t long after she woke up when she found it. Kido’s hands were rummaging around for clothes to wear from her dresser when she picked it up. Holding the fabric between her fingers, she grimaced. The teen found it hard to believe she still owned the item, it’s not like she ever wore it, nor did she want to… of course she didn’t! The clothing gripped in her hands was a frilly skirt which she had owned for a while, the only reason anyone would know about it was because Kano spread the rumour that the “oh so boyish and cool Leader, owned a short, frilly and way too girly skirt.” Of course it’s not like the others gave much interest. Momo happened to ask if it was true and if she could see her in it, however the green-haired girl profusely denied that she would own such an item and how their deceitful member just fabricated yet another lie. 

Kido was not a person who frequently wore skirts, far from it. When she thought about it she realised it had probably been years since she last wore one, and she’d regret to admit that it was because of this track of thoughts that she had become just a tad curious. Now what was that saying again? Curiosity killed the cat, right? She knitted her eyebrows and glared at the clothing in her palms, however her glare reflected her feelings on her thoughts rather than the skirt. As much as her mind told her that she had to get ready and prepare breakfast, there was another part of her that imposed the idea that trying it on would cease curiosity without doing any harm, or so she thought.

It wasn’t long before her coal coloured eyes were looking down at the skirt that adorned her hips; she wouldn’t be lying if she said that wearing something that didn’t cover up her legs was a bit refreshing. Just for an even better look she checked herself in the mirror. She blushed a little at the difference in attire and how unusual she found it, but even so staring at her reflection she thought that maybe, just maybe, she looked a tad cute, but regardless of what she thought she wouldn’t let herself get caught dead wearing something like that and she had to put something normal on soon in order to have breakfast anyway. Kido didn’t know how much time had passed while she was trying out the skirt. It wouldn’t be surprising if everyone was already awake.

_Knock. Knock._

“Kido,” Her name was spoken in a sing song voice while the door was knocked and opened. Once she heard the voice her black eyes changed to a deep red in an instant and she was concealed and somewhat relieved, especially because of whom the male figure that entered the room was. “Kido I know you’re here, aren’t you usually first out of your room, what’s taking you so long? And what’s with the hiding? Y’know it’s kind of a disappointment for me to come all the way to check on you and not even be able to see you,  _Tsubomi-chan,_ ” Kano gave a chuckle, the blond knew that wherever Kido was she’d probably give him a glare for addressing her by that name. If she wasn’t trying to stay hidden right now, the invisible girl wouldn’t have hesitated to hit him, but now that she thought about it, it probably would have been something he had hoped for also since the contact would cause her power to falter. Kido was trapped, she couldn’t leave since Kano was in the way, she couldn’t shove him or even tell him to leave, otherwise she would be seen.

_‘Please God just make him leave… I knew this was a terrible idea.’_ The ghost-like girl knew her prayers wouldn’t be answered anytime soon, Kano knew she was here, and she knew the boy was persistent.

“I know,” The cat-eyed boy piped up, which made Kido stare directly at him. “How about I find Kido, like when we were little, but this time it will be fun since Kido doesn’t want to be found!” He let out a snicker. At this her eyes widened, and she gritted her teeth. Just one touch and she was done for, not to mention Kano was pretty swift on his feet, even if he didn’t know where his target was. If you were to look at the situation bluntly you could say that besides how easily her power could be broken, she did have the upper hand. However even if she wasn’t noticeable, you could still tell if she was touching something, for example, she couldn’t exit a room without the door having to move.

As the nuisance that was Kano began to move, Kido desperately tried to make sure she was on the exact opposite side of the room. At first it was pretty easy since he wasn’t even heading in her direction, but as he carried on he began to move faster and was almost accurately predicting where she was going to move to, Kido was becoming distressed as Kano was getting closer and closer to getting her. Soon enough her efforts proved futile as the deceiver came and shoved his arm in her direction she luckily managed to curve out of its way, but that luckiness only goes so far. At an unfortunate turn of events, when dodging Kano’s attack, she had mistakenly bent too far when moving out of its way, and this soon came to be her downfall. She despaired as she tried to regain her footing, in hopes of gaining her composure once again however even she knew it was too late. Soon she didn’t feel her feet on the floor at all and her back had abruptly hit the bed; this was the first thing which wasn’t unnoticed by Kano. He had heard the bed creak, and he could see a dint in the sheets. Contrary to Kano’s now apparent grin Kido’s features had turned to one of turmoil as she could see his eyes shoot directly to her area.   

He hastily approached the bed and before Kido even had the chance of moving he brought his hands down to where the invisible girl definitely should be. At the touch of Kano’s hands Kido flinched, his slim fingers were wrapped around her wrist and they were finally able to look at each other face to face, Kido’s eyes had reverted back to their original black colour, while Kano’s eyes replicated the crimson of hers just moments ago. She could ask the question of what Kano could even be hiding right now, but it was a known fact that he used his power most of the time and right now she was a bit too focused on her own problems. 

“Found you, Kido!” Kano gave his Cheshire cat grin, as he stared at the girl beneath him. His eyes traversed over her to her lower half and he began to chuckle as Kido’s face flushed from embarrassment. She instantly looked away, his laugh made it even more humiliating. “So this is why Kido was hiding from me? I guess I understand, I’m sure anyone would hide in a skirt as frilly as that.” His body silently shook from sniggering and Kido gave him a knee to the gut, since her hands were held down by him. “Ow, okay, okay, I’m sorry; it’s just Tsubomi looks so cute in a skirt!”

 “S-shut up idiot! And don’t call me that!” She gave the shout along with a piercing glare, however to Kano it wasn’t very threatening, especially in this situation.

 “Kido’s cute when she’s angry.” She gave out an irritated growl at his words and the red shade in her cheeks became closer to the shade of Kano’s eyes. Kano’s ever existent grin was still there as her moved his face closer to Kido’s. “Kido is also cute when she’s embarrassed” He spoke in a low voice and closed the gap between his and Kido’s lips. A couple seconds passed and he pulled back, Kido just stared, staggered by what just happened. Once she overcame the stage of shock she kneed him in the gut again, this time with more force and in turn it caused Kano to lose grip on her and she took this chance to push him off.

 “Leave! I need to get changed,” Kano clutched his stomach while staring at Kido.

 “But why does Kido have to change when she finally wears something so cute?” Kido wasn’t listening to Kano’s words and her scowl was still prominent on her scarlet face.

 “Go, now!” Kido raised her voice and looked away. Kano began to do as she told him.

 “Fine, I guess if Leader says so…” Kano gave a laugh while closing the door behind him on his way out. Once he was gone Kido held her fingers to her lips.

 “Idiot…”

 Kano was stood outside Kido’s door and once his eyes reverted back to their golden shade a blush had painted red across his cheeks.

 “I’ll always find you Tsubomi-chan,”


End file.
